creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus
|image = |firsttitle = Genre|first = Comedy Adventure Slapstick|secondtitle = Created by|second = Liam Mullen|thirdtitle = Voices of|third = Daryl Sabara Asher Angel David Henrie Max Charles Tom Kenny Jessica DiCicco Noah Jupe|fourthtitle = Opening theme|fourth = "The Travel to Orion" by Dualtrax and Artfx!|fifthtitle = Ending theme|fifth = "Underwater Adventure" by Arachno and Dualtrax|sixthtitle = Country of origin|sixth = United Kingdom United States|seventhtitle = Original language(s)|seventh = English|eighthtitle = No. of seasons|eighth = 5|ninthtitle = No. of episodes|ninth = 130 (list of episodes)|tenthtitle = Executive producer(s)|tenth = Liam Mullen Angelo Hatgistavrou (seasons 1–2) Aidan Canavan (seasons 1–3) Brian Gallagher (seasons 3–present)|eleventhtitle = Producer(s)|eleventh = Bob Camp Dani Michaeli (seasons 5–present)|twelvethtitle = Running time|twelveth = 11 minutes 22 minutes (special episodes)|thirteenthtitle = Production company(s)|thirteenth = Boulder Media (animation) Nickelodeon Animation Studio|fourteenthtitle = Distributor|fourteenth = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks|fifteenthtitle = Original network|fifteenth = Nickelodeon|sixteenthtitle = Picture format|sixteenth = HDTV (1080i)|seventeenthtitle = Original release|seventeenth = July 16, 2015 – present}} The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus''' (also known simply as '''Nimbus)'' is an British-American animated series created by Liam Mullen based on the webcomic ''The Great Adventures of MoonNimbus ''for Nickelodeon. The series involves around a "thing" named Nimbus, and his friends Matthew, Hatflake, Sammy, Puffball, Fiery, and the rest of his friends in the town of Freedomsville. The series was previewed on July 16, 2015 in the US after the ''2015 Kids' Choice Sports. It officially premiered on September 4, 2015 and it's currently in its fifth season. The series premiered on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons in the UK on July 2, 2015. The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus is the first animated series to be greenlit for the U.S. from Nickelodeon International. It is also the first Nicktoon to be based off a webcomic. The series is rated TV-Y7 in the United States (and has a U certificate in the UK on all DVD releases), which means it is directed towards older children above the age of 7. On March 26, 2019, A spin-off of the show titled Fiery's Adventure, which is based off the series of episodes from the show's first four seasons, will revolve around Fiery going on his own adventures in the city. The show will premiere in spring 2020 and will consist of 13 half-hour episodes. Production Development The show was first conceived by series creator Liam Mullen in 2009 after he created a webcomic called The Great Adventures of MoonNimbus ''in 2006. He pitched the idea to Cartoon Network in 2010, but they declined for unknown reasons. Then, he pitched it to Nickelodeon in 2011. After an executive at Nickelodeon was already a fan of the webcomic, the channel greenlit the show in 2012. A pilot episode of the show was produced in 2013 and was later released in 2014. Originally, the show was meant to be just a series of shorts that would play in between shows, but it was turned into a full series due to an executive at Nickelodeon finding potential in a full series. Later in development, MoonNimbus was renamed Nimbus so that the show can differentiate from the webcomic. The show was picked up in September 2013 for 13 half-hour episodes (later 26). On November 1, 2015, The show was renewed for a second season consisting 26 episodes. On September 25, 2017, The show was renewed for a third season of 26 episodes. On February 16, 2018, The show was renewed for a fourth and fifth season consisting of 26 episodes. On October 20, 2019, ''The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus was renewed for a sixth season consisting of 26 episodes. Series creator Liam Mullen has stated that shows like The Fairly OddParents, Looney Tunes, Adventure Time, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Rocko's Modern Life ''were major influences for the show's humor and tone. The animation on the show is handled by Boulder Media. The animation in the episode "Jam n' Stuff" from Season 5 was handled by Studio AKA. Episodes Plot The series follows the life of a "thing" named Nimbus, and his superb misadventures (hence the title) with his friends Matthew, Hatflake, Sammy, Puffball, Fiery, and the rest of the people in the town of Freedomsville. Characters Main characters * Nimbus Callison (voiced by Daryl Sabara; Elan Garfias in the 2014 pilot) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a unknown naive creature "thing" who has a loving personality and treats his friends with respect. * Matthew Sticklings (voiced by Asher Angel; Jacob Hopkins in the 2014 pilot) is one of the main protagonists of the series, He is a talking stick figure and is Nimbus' best friend. He is crazy, random, and a insane person. * Mr. Doctor Hatflake (voiced by David Henrie; Jeff Bennett in the 2014 pilot) is one of the main protagonists of the series, He is supposedly a human, despite having stick arms and legs. He originally wanted to be a evil doctor as a kid, but then he later decided to become a guy in a green hat. * Sammy Sammyton (voiced by Max Charles) is a protagonist in the show. He is confirmed to have PTSD. He is friends with Nimbus. * Fiery the Adventurer (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a protagonist in the show. He is a courageous adventurer made from fire, and always knows when danger is around. * Aniverse (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a protagonist in the show. She is was born in a futuristic galaxy, then moved to Freedomsville due to her galaxy being invaded by aliens. She is the love interest of Nimbus. * Puffball (voiced by Noah Jupe in autotuned voice) is a protagonist in the show. He is, of course, a talking puffball. Some characters even call him "Puffy". He is a friend of Nimbus and he's always there when someone needs help. Supporting * Zachary (voiced by Milo Manheim) is a secondary character. He is supposedly a slime monster, but he is usually cool with everyone. He is Fiery's roommate and friend. * Oscar (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is Hatflake's pet owl who was first introduced in Season 2. * Helen (voiced by Tara Strong) is a secondary character. She is a goth fish and a friend of Hatflake. * King Figure (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is the king of Freedomsville who is a stick figure with a crown. He's usually seen as grumpy or sinister. * Mr. Tree (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is usually seen in the background of an episode. His first speaking role was in Season 2. Secondary * Penny (voiced by Isabella Blake-Thomas) is a secondary character. She is a secondary antagonist in the show, and is usually seen scaring Sammy. She is a pencil with a face. * Sydney (voiced by Hynden Walch) is secondary character. She is a raccoon / fox "thing" who wears glasses. She is usually seen as being nerdy and having a mind of a 6-year-old. She is a big fan of Nimbus, but he never notices. * Lampy (voiced by Tara Strong) is a secondary character. She is a lamp who is usually in the background of an episode. Her first speaking role was in Season 2. * Pizza (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is a talking piece of pizza. * Zoli (voiced by Niki Yang) is a character that only appears in one episode called "Nimbus Knows Best" as a cavewoman. She never knows about the modern world since she was in a cave for over 35 years, until Nimbus shows her how to live in the modern world. * White Krist (voiced by Michael Bell) is the show's version of Santa Claus. Villains * Larry (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is an antagonist in the show. He is a stickfigure-like thing who was described as "cute". He also has a evil, creepy, dark side to him as well. * Business V (voiced by Will Ferrell) is an antagonist in the series. He is a evil business man and has manipulated his employees to do more and more work. Feature film On February 11, 2016, Paramount Pictures' president Marc Evans announced a film based on the series originally set for release on June 14, 2019, then it was delayed to March 6, 2020, then May 22, 2020, and later on a unknown date. On April 15, 2019, It was later revealed that the film is going to be released on Netflix on August 28, 2020. Broadcast The series debuted on Nickelodeon as a sneak peak on July 16, 2015 in the US after the ''2015 Kids' Choice Sports. It also premiered on Nicktoons on the same day. The series officially debuted in the US on September 4, 2015. The series officially debuted in its original country, the United Kingdom on September 7, 2015 on both Nickelodeon UK and Nicktoons UK. In the UK, New episodes of Nimbus would premiere on Nicktoons first, and then on Nickelodeon a few days later. Internationally, the series premiered in Asia on September 14th. It premiered in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, Germany, France and Africa the following day. It began airing in Southeast Asia on September 22nd. It then premiered in Australia, New Zealand, Israel, and Italy on September 28th. In Canada, YTV aired a sneak peek of the series on January 15, 2016, which was followed by an official premiere on January 16, 2016. The series premiered on October 2, 2015, in the Middle East and North Africa on Nickelodeon Arabia, dubbed in Gulf Arabic. Home media Reception Critical reception The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus received mainly positive reviews, with the first two seasons getting mixed reviews, and seasons 3-4 getting postive reviews. Ratings ''The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus ''became the number-one children's animated series on television within its first official month on the air. Through 2016, it became Nickelodeon's third highest rated series.Category:2015 Category:TV Series Category:The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus